This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida ‘WEKhilpurnil’. It has as an undisseminated seedling of Applicant's creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (Blueberry Hill×Stephen's Big Purple) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘DELnible’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,671).